El primer día de escuela es un gran trauma para todos
by Nahi Shite
Summary: "La vida era dura y los cachorros tenían que ser destetados algún día, entre más pronto mejor. Kiba entendía muy bien eso, él era un niño maduro y debía sentirse orgullosa… ¡A todos los demás enanos se los iba a tragar el mundo por no querer salir de las naguas de sus mamás!" Kiba & Tsume. Momentos con mamá 3 Family.


**Título: El primer día de escuela es un gran trauma para todos, a menos que tu mamá sea más traumante; entonces es un juego de niños.**

**Palabras: **1570.

**Personajes Principales: **Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka.

**Tipo: **One-Shot.

**Género: **Comedia, familiar.

**Advertencias: **Medio UA. Lenguaje algo, algo soez.

**Para: **Actividad** en otro foro.**

**Resumen: _"_**_La vida era dura y los cachorros tenían que ser destetados algún día, entre más pronto mejor. Kiba entendía muy bien eso, él era un niño maduro y debía sentirse orgullosa… ¡A todos los demás enanos se los iba a tragar el mundo por no querer salir de las naguas de sus mamás!"_

**Nota: **Segundo escrito Inuzuka. Creo que me he enamorado de ellos… Creo que el anterior me quedó mejor…. Pero asdf, qué se le va a hacer. Espero les guste. Este tiene una perspectiva más… del lado de Tsume. Sigo con los títulos estilo Gintama Xd´D

* * *

**Momentos Con Mamá.**

**El primer día de escuela es un gran trauma para todos, a menos que tu mamá sea más traumante, entonces es un juego de niños.**

Era normal que los niños tuvieran un poco de nervios en su primer día en la academia. Era normal, completamente normal, todos los críos sentían temor hacía lo desconocido y a algunos consentidos los mataba la idea de separarse de sus padres; así se suponía que eran los niños, todos pasaban por eso… se suponía.

Tsume sabía que su hijo no era ningún niñato chillón y tampoco era como si esperase que Kiba se aferrara a su pierna y le rogara que no se fuera, no era como si ella esperara que él hiciera el escándalo del año –de por Dios que si Kiba hiciera algo así, ella misma lo estamparía contra el piso de un solo cachimbazo-, ella no esperaba algo así de su cachorrito de seis años de edad…, pero tampoco estaba preparada para que la cáspita saliera como alma que lleva el diablo apenas le soltó de la mano en la puerta del establecimiento educativo.

Estiró una mano hacia el sitio en que desapareció el pequeño castaño mugroso—¡Espe…! Asdf… —suspiró con resignación, poniendo las manos en jarra—; ese mocoso… —se quejó.

¿En serio? ¿Ni un pucherito? ¿ni un apretón de manos? ¡El cachorro jamás se había sentido nervioso, en el camino no había hecho sino sonreír! ¿acaso le sentaba tan bien estar lejos de ella? ¡Ni un maldito "nos vemos, mamá", nada, ni siquiera la había mirado, joder!

Y como ya se dijo… No es que ella quisiera que él lloriqueara y armara show por ser _separado_ de su _mamita _por primera vez, por primera vez (que se entienda: ¡por primera vez!), en su corta vidita… Pero ella ya se había mentalizado para darle una palmadita en el hombro, un empujoncito y una patadita en el trasero para que entrara.

No es como se sintiera mal, nada que ver… bueno, quizá tantico.

Además… ¡¿Por qué todos los otros chinos _sí _estaban llorando y berreando por sus mamis?! ¡Eran tan escandalosos! ¡deberían criar mejor a toda esa manada de consentidos!

La vida era dura y los cachorros tenían que ser destetados algún día, entre más pronto mejor. Kiba entendía muy bien eso, él era un niño maduro y debía sentirse orgullosa… ¡A todos los demás enanos se los iba a tragar el mundo por no querer salir de las naguas de sus mamás!

Oh, malditas mamás engreídas que tenían a un niño que calmar…

Perras.

—Tsk, qué fastidio…

Tsume dio media vuelta, irguió los hombros y se alejó con el mentón en alto.

Llevar a Kiba a su primer día de academia: misión cumplida. No había más que hacer por ahí.

* * *

¿Estaría su cachorrito bien? ¿se estaría divirtiendo? ¿estaría haciendo amigos? ¿qué maestro estaría a su cargo? ¿estaría comiendo bien…? No había podido de dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el camino –varias veces había parado, dudando si seguir o devolverse-, aunque era estúpido preocuparse; el mocoso era fuerte, no necesitaba a su mami. Ni siquiera la extrañaba.

Aun así, Tsume no pudo quitar esa opresión en su pecho por más que quiso y, cuando llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta, tuvo que limpiar con la mano un extraño y escaso líquido que salía de sus ojos. Era como si se le hubiera metido una basura al ojo, algo así.

Suspiró por centésima vez en la última media hora –tiempo que tardó de la academia a la casa, aunque el recorrido se hacía en diez minutos normalmente-, y decidió que sería bueno tomar algo.

—¡Io!

—Hola, Kiba —pasó directamente al regrigerador. Mm… ¿dónde estaba la berrionda leche? ¿ya se la habían jartado toda esos enclenques? Maldita sea, si la acababa de comprar ayer… La mierda les iba a salir blanca a esos dos –que se entienda, a Kiba y Hana, los pequeños amantes de la leche-. Revolvió todo, pero ni rastro…

—Me acabo de tomar lo que quedaba… digo, si buscas la leche.

Tsume se giró con agresividad, ¡lo sabía!, esos demonios de la leche… definitivamente la iban a dejar en la ruina. —Maldición, Kiba, ahora mismo vas a la tienda y com… ¡Kiba!

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —respondió el con tranquilidad, alzando una ceja y lamiéndose una manita: un poquito de leche se había derramado.

"¿Qué pasa… mamá?" ¡¿Qué pasa, mamá?! ¡Eso le dijo el calabazo! Allí estaba, sentado en el comedor, con el pequeñísimo Akamaru en las piernas, feliz y campante… acabando con los víveres de la casa.

¡¿No lo había dejado ella misma en la academia?!

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Tienes que estar estudiando, joder! —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente, ya se sabe, con esa cara que ponen las mamás cuando quieren regañar y joder la vida —Voy a preguntarte una vez, Kiba, sólo una vez, y de eso dependerá si te mando a limpiar la caca de los perros por todo lo que queda de tu existencia o no. Ahora dime… porqué… ¡¿Por qué demonios no estás en la academia como todos los otros cachorros inútiles?!

Kiba hizo un gesto de fastidio, uno de esos que le salían tan parecidos a los de ella, y desvió la mirada, sí, justo como cuando ella no quería hablar…

—Me aburrí…

Justo como cuando ella mentía.

Ella alzó una ceja. —¿Ah, sí? —que no se notara el sarcasmo. Lo apuñaló con esa penetrante mirada durante un buen rato. El cachorro caería.

—Bueno, extrañaba a Akamaru, ¿ya? —el pequeño se cruzó de brazos con molestia —No es como si tuviera miedo de estar solo o algo así, ¡no!, es sólo que… Akamaru se siente solo y aburrido si no estoy con él… así que por eso vine…

Él fue bajando la voz, ahora sus palabras sólo eran murmullos y las pequeñas mejillas se sonrosaron.

—Akamaru se sentía solo… ¿por eso viniste? —Tsume sonrió con malicia y le metió un coscorrón —No trates de mentirle a tu madre, tonto.

—¡Es la verdad! —se quejó él mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y la miró fijamente por primera vez, sus ojitos cristalizados —¡No es como si te extrañara a ti de todas formas, sólo extrañaba a Akamaru… a… Akamaru!

A Tsume le dio un vuelvo el estómago… ¡Por Dios que sabía cuando un hijo mentía! Kiba era tan testarudo y tosco como ella, así que no insistió más. Se acercó y le revolvió el cabello con cariño y rudeza. —Está bien, está bien, sólo extrañabas a Akamaru… —aceptó, luego tomó al pequeñísimo perro blanco y lo puso en el cabello castaño y salvaje de su cachorro —Entonces Akamaru tendrá que estudiar contigo de ahora en adelante, no hay nada que hacer —y antes de que el pequeño dijera algo más, le limpió los ojos —. Tienes lagañas, cachorrito. Vamos ya, tenemos que volver. —y lo alzó.

Era seguro que Kiba sí la extrañaba… era tan terrible mintiendo como ella.

Ahora sería diferente. Lo llevaría a la academia, le daría un beso y lo despacharía con toda la ternura materna que el señor todopoderoso había puesto en su ser, luego volvería a casa siendo la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

Si Kiba quería ir con Akamaru, ¡pues que fuera con Akamaru! En realidad, eso la hacía sentir mejor… si alguien se quería meter con él, entonces estaba segura que ese maldito alguien, quienquiera que fuese, terminaría con un par de dientes marcados en el trasero.

—Eh… mamá, Iruka-sensei dijo que no podía entrar con animales…

¡Ni hablar!

¡Akamaru era su representante, su guardaespaldas, el suplente de ella misma que servía para cuidar al casposo!

Ese tal Raruka-sensei o como se llamara la iba a oír.

* * *

—¡Wow, Kiba, ¿esa señora es tu mamá?!

Kiba asintió y acarició al pequeño Akamaru, quien dormía sobre su cabeza.

—¡Es genial ´ttebayó, nunca había visto a un adulto usar a un maestro como saco de boxeo de manera tan perfecta! —Naruto rió y le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro —hombre, pero tú la debes llevar duro cuando se enoja´ttebayó.

Un niño con peinado de piña y la pereza pintada en la cara habló también: —Todos la llevamos duro cuando las mamás se enojan, son tan problemáticas…

—¡Tienes razón, Shikamaru ´ttebayó! ¡Cuando mi mami se enoja corre sangre! Mi papi y yo la llevamos más duro que cualquiera de ustedes´ttebayó.

—No, la llevo peor yo, en serio es un fastidio.

—¡No, Shikamaru, la mía me deja sin comer cuando se enoja! —otro nuevo, ahora era un niño que no paraba de atragantarse con papitas —¡Yo la llevo peor!

—¡Que no´ttebayó, yo!

—No, yo, no seas necio, Naruto. Mendokusai…

—¡Yo!

Kiba sonrió y pensó que todos esos eran unos idiotas: obviamente él la llevaba mil veces peor.

Aun así se sentía muy feliz de que su mami lo acompañara a su primer día de academia. Y, aunque jamás, jamás lo admitiera delante de nadie… joder, que sí la había extrañado mucho, y Kiba sabía que su mami también había estado triste al dejarlo –lo había visto en sus ojos-, y eso lo ponía contento, aunque claro, jamás le mencionaría el asunto… o sino terminaría peor que el pobre de Iruka-sensei.

Kiba supo que el amor de su madre se expresaba con puños… y bueno, estaba feliz de que su maestro se hubiera ofrecido tan amablemente a ser el canal de transmisión de tal sentimiento. Mierda, su madre sí que debía quererlo mucho, porque le daba cada vez con más ganas…

Sonrió. Era tan bueno eso de tener una madre tan amorosa.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**


End file.
